


New message

by Imperfect_Apollo



Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde lives for their relationship, Craig and Tweek are gay, God only knows why I made this, Token is a mum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: Who knows?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so time to fucking try posting this again and hopefully it won't fuck up this time

_**Gang of losers** _

_The sexiest is online_

_Group mum is online_

_CraigFucker is online_

_Coffee bean is online_

The sexiest: If it isn't our favourite useless homosexuals

_Coffee bean has changed The sexiest to Forever a virgin_

_Coffee bean removed admin controls from Forever a virgin_

Forever a virgin Tweek

Forever a virgin: Why?

CraigFucker : Nice work babe

Group mum: B e t r a y e d

Forever a virgin: I fucking hate all of you 

Forever a virgin: Someone change my name!!!! 

_CraigFucker changed Forever a virgin to Useless heterosexual_

CraigFucker : Will this stop you complaining?

Useless heterosexual: Ehhhhh good enough

Useless heterosexual: I guess

Useless heterosexual: Can I have admin back now?

Group mum: As long as you don't ruin everything

Useless heterosexual: Deal

_Group mum promoted Useless heterosexual to admin_

_Useless heterosexual changed Coffee bean to The gay babe_

_Useless heterosexual changed CraigFucker to Gay space_

Gay space: Dude

The gay babe: Dunno about mine but Craig's name is super cute

Gay space: I'll keep it then 

_Gay space changed The gay babe to Best star in the Galaxy_

Best star in the galaxy: Awwww

Useless heterosexual: Holy shit, I'm dying here. You two are so pure

Group mum: Couple goals

**_Useless heterosexual changed chat's name to Tweek and Craig's relationship is our life force_ **

Best star in the galaxy: Thanks, I guess?

Gay space: He's only saying that because he's upset he can't get a date

Useless heterosexual: Wow rude

Useless heterosexual: I can totally get a date

Useless heterosexual: Tweek control your lover

Best star in the galaxy: You're doing great babe

Useless heterosexual: What is this betrayal? 

Useless heterosexual: How could this happen to me?

Useless heterosexual: I made my mistakes

_Best star in the galaxy kicked Useless heterosexual from the chat_

Gay space: Sweet

_Useless heterosexual joined the chat_

_Gay space banned Useless heterosexual from the chat_

Group mum: Guys 

Group mum: He's staying in the chat

Group mum: I don't care how annoying he gets

Group mum: Don't kick him this time okay?

_Group mum added Clyde to the chat_

Clyde: You guys suck

_Clyde changed their name to Sick of your shit_

Group mum: You all suck tbh

Sick of your shit: Mother how could you? 

Group mum: Maybe I should take back that whole don't ban Clyde rule

Sick of your shit: Hell no

Best star in the galaxy: Fuck 

Gay space: What is it babe? 

Best star in the galaxy: I forgot that I have to work today

Gay space: Wait

Gay space: I thought you had the day off

Best star in the galaxy: That's what I thought

Best star in the galaxy: Dad's forcing me to work because mum's friend out of town needs her help or something

Gay space: I'll meet you there 

_Best star in the galaxy is offline_  
_Gay space is offline_

Sick of your shit: They're too fucking cute

Group mum: I know right? 

Sick of your shit: We should totally go to the coffee shop

Group mum: I'm already on my way

Sick of your shit: Sweet

_Sick of your shit is offline_

_Group mum is offline_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gayest blonds around_ **

_McWhoredick is online_

McWhoredick: Tweek

McWhoredick: Tweeky

McWhoredick: Tweekster

_Gay for a spaceman is online_

Gay for a spaceman: Ken what do you want this time?

McWhoredick: Okay so you know how I've got detention?

Gay for a spaceman: I'm not busting you out again

Gay for a spaceman: I have work

Gay for a spaceman: My parents will kill me if I'm late

McWhoredick: Okay so that's a no go

McWhoredick: Anyway

McWhoredick: You wanna know what Cartman said today?

Gay for a spaceman: Not really

McWhoredick: Said he heard people fucking in the bathroom

McWhoredick: Two guys

Gay for a spaceman: If he said it was Craig and I it wasn't

McWhoredick: Well he did say he guessed it was you guys 

Gay for a spaceman: WHAT?

McWhoredick: Relax dude

McWhoredick: No one believed him

McWhoredick: Besides I kinda kicked his ass for it

Gay for a spaceman: That explains the whole Craig hearing Mr Mackey yelling at you two and you two getting detention

McWhoredick: To be fair

McWhoredick: The fatass deserved it

Gay for a spaceman: Not saying he didn't

Gay for a spaceman: Wish I was there to see it

McWhoredick: You didn't miss much

McWhoredick: Just us yelling at him before I kicked his tiny dick and punched his ugly face in

Gay for a spaceman: Sweet

McWhoredick: I know right?

Gay for a spaceman: How long are you in detention?

McWhoredick: Another hour

McWhoredick: Fatso has the rest of the week

Gay for a spaceman: Wait really?

Gay for a spaceman: I thought he'd get less

McWhoredick: Well he was going to have like an hour

McWhoredick: Until he started cussing out Mr Mackey and told him to suck his balls before pulling down his pants

Gay for a spaceman: Dude what the fuck?

McWhoredick: I know right? 

Gay for a spaceman: Oh shit I gtg

Gay for a spaceman: My shift starts in a minute

Gay for a spaceman: I'll talk to you later

McWhoredick: K

_Gay for a spaceman is offline_

_McWhoredick is offline_

**Author's Note:**

> And today is marks the day that Apollo realized that she can't use emojis in her stories without everything fucking up


End file.
